


opening day

by kettleOoO



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cake, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettleOoO/pseuds/kettleOoO
Summary: No one came..... Sike. Starts off sad but ends pretty decent. 100/10 definitely a good read. SOOO gonna read it?
Relationships: Awesamdude & Ranboo & Tubbo & TommyInnit, Platonic wholesome stuff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: DSMP Shorts Collection





	opening day

“Tommy” the boy in question didn’t have to spare the other a glance, he already knew who it was. “Tommy, why aren’t you downstairs… it’s opening day, isn’t?” “Ranboo” Tommy sighed as if trying to collect himself. “Why are you here? Do you want a room?” Ranboo hesitated, Tommy noticed, and with a small smile nodded. “Any room is fine… as long as I can have a discount- ““Discount” Tommy echoed with a chuckle standing now. “You obviously didn’t know I don’t do discounts-BUT you’re the first person to arrive and first come first serve, free room.” As Tommy rambled voice growing warmer by the second Ranboo still took note that he wiped his eyes a bit before rushing back down the ladder. Ranboo followed still opening an ear to Tommy who was currently praising Sam on his work. Every now and again the nickname, Sam Nook, slipped past Tommy who would stutter for a moment before continuing with the praise. One look at the place said all that needed to be said it was a really nice build. “I’ll collect materials to upgrade it later, of course. We’ll need more rooms and things soon”” Sam didn’t visit?” Tommy shook his head quickly denying the idea that Sam didn’t attend on purpose. “How come then?” Ranboo mumbled finding his way through the room key box. “He’s building something else… somewhere… sounds fish but I heard Big Q’s involved and he’s been fishy since-so he probably asked Sam to keep quiet about it. Not that it matters… Sam said he’d come by to rest when he could… could be today- ““Hopefully today” Ranboo chimed in quickly jingling a key. “No! Get the big one-that’s, Ranboo. Get the suite that way we can share the room!” “Share? Why?” Tommy just rolled his eyes as if to say ‘isn’t that obvious’ as he grumbled to himself. Words blending together too much to the point of being indecipherable. “Fine… I’ll need to head back to my place to get my cat… you said I can stay as long as I need?” “Of course! Big Innit Hotel is all accepting, of payments and people, and as long as you can pay you can stay. Of course, between you and me, we wouldn’t kick someone out without good reason money is just nice to have… but if you really need a room… you know” Toy made a weird hand gesture before shoving both hands in his pockets. Prolonged eye contact. Ranboo didn’t mind it taking in the silence of the moment before the silence began to eat away at him. It shouldn’t be silent. It should be loud and busy as people argue about what room they’d want or why the prices are too high even if they truly aren’t. “How long have you been here… preparing” Ranboo’s gaze moved to the welcome table behind the blonde. Tommy laughed, a forced kind of laugh that lacked all good feeling and felt somehow worse than seeing the other frown. “Sorry” “Sorry? Why? You arrived… and right on time. I had a cake getting ready… by time we get back it should be ready. Let’s go” “Alright, yeah.”

As they walked together, they both ignored the vines that clawed at the earth around them. “Tommy!” Tubbo met them as they headed back seeming scattered. “Tommy, sorry. I didn’t know it was today-I saw it but…” a chocked cough escaped him before words could making Tommy laugh a bit. “Don’t laugh” Tubbo retorted between chocked breaths. “We’re heading back now… I’ve got the best room in the place, too” maybe it was undertones of pride and content that made Tommy giddy but he now felt immensely better about everything. “Yup, too bad you came late aye, Tubbo” “It’s fine. From what I hear every room is amazing. Can’t wait for a tour, big man.” With a small affirming hum Tommy turned on his heels and led the way. “How is it?” Tubbo asked after a moment. “The hotel. Nice, better than I thought… of course, it is Sam so- ““And me” “And Tommy, of course, it surpassed my expectations.” Tommy nodded to himself at the praise that was obviously directed at him. Both chucked for a moment before Tommy picked the conversation back up. “So… why were you late? You almost missed cake” “Jack took my mail! I noticed it didn’t have a date so I went to ask Ranboo about it and Phil said-well Phil said leave but he also mentioned he came to the hotel… they still aren’t very fond of us, Big Man” both chuckled a bit. “No, they aren’t… but that’s fine. If they need it, they can stay in a room-if they can pay.” Now Ranboo laughed again. “How much would they have to pay?” A shrug. “Figured you’d double the price” Maybe. Maybe, they’d have to come. They will eventually they can’t just stay out there all cold n’ shit.” Ranboo chuckled to himself for a moment before quickening his pace making Tubbo follow in complaints. “Why are you rushing?” “The cake!” Tommy quickened his pace. Ranboo quickened his in return. Soon both were sprinting to the hotel yelling taunts as Tubbo decided to walk too tired to keep up. It was fine, he didn’t mind watching the sun set. “Oh, the sun’s setting” “Yeah” both said upon his arrival. The cake was ready, sloppily decorated. They seemed to be arguing, light heartedly, about who should cut it. Tommy was the main one making the arguments while Ranboo insisted that he didn’t mind either way. “We should go sit on the bench… we can take the cake!” “Sure- ““No! No! Today is opening day and I know somewhere just as good as the bench. So, we’re going there” Tommy paused before adding in a mumble, “then we can go to the bench after the sun sets, yeah?” “Stargazing!” Ranboo grabbed the cake while Tommy led the way tasked with the job of ensuring the cake could get to the special place in one piece. Tubbo stood on the sidelines laughing whenever the cake teetered too far this or that way. It was nice. Despite how the day began they got to come together and forget about everything, even with the chaos being right outside the hotel doors. “You got frosting on the floor, Ranboo” Tubbo chided with a smile. “I know” “Wow. You know and you still keep spilling it? Terrible, bad man Ranboo- “” You carry it then?” “I’m good.”

The sun was clinging onto the last moments of sunset when they settled on the roof of the hotel. The cake was a leaned in on itself a bit but Tommy didn’t hesitate to take a spoon to the cake, a spoon. “Cut mine please” Tubbo laughed passing Ranboo his place, a nod. “What? What’s wrong with a big spoon? Get’s it done faster… it’s already squished anyways!” “So why squish it more? You’ll ruin the foundation- ““Good cake is good-foundation? Who cares?” “But- “Tubbo paused glad that Ranboo managed to make his slice seem like a slice. “It is nice up here… do you come up here a lot?” “Yup! Best place to relax.” Ranboo scooted up a bit to let his legs hang over the edge swinging them like a bag caught in the wind.

“Well, Tommy, today was an excellent opening… good food, company, and view. Five stars” “Why stop at five?” Tommy retorted quickly with a chuckle. “How many do you want?” It came out in a wheeze. Instead of an answer Tommy just scooped more cake eying Tubbo. “What?” “Well? What do you think?” “Of course, this was an amazing opening day-you should know that.” Another nod accompanied by a slight sniffle that both boys ignored. Even as the stars appeared, they stayed on the roof clinging to the free feeling it gave them. The weight constantly plaguing them was lifted so high they felt free. It was so dark they couldn’t see the vines or the destruction around them. Only silhouettes and distant lights. The peace for once wasn’t unsettling or out of place. “Thank you, guys” Tommy mumbled after placing his plate down, “I’m glad you came… if anyone… it would be you guys”-tired mumbling. “Let’s get downstairs” Ranboo chuckled helping him up. Tubbo, despite the silence, was still awake enough to pick himself up. That didn’t stop Ranboo from warning him to take his time heading down.

“Watch it” Tubbo missed a step and nearly fell straightening up when Sam yelled at him. Oh, Sam arrived? “Sam!” Tubbo and Tommy declared with varying levels of volume. “Hi” Ranboo decided upon when given a wave. “So? How’d the opening go? I didn’t mean to come so late- ““is fine” Tommy mumbled moving away from Ranboo to continue going down. Sam leaned down to peek at what he might be doing before turning his attention back to the other two. “Staying the night? You’ll be the first guests. That’s a big honor, you know” “Yeah, got this room for free actually… I think Tommy’s trying to have a sleepover.” Sam gave a nod. “Mind if I crash here too? I know people didn’t… come in flocks so in case he’s upset- ““Sam Nook! Sam Nook, let’s go” Tubbo chanted loud enough to get Tommy to join in from downstairs. “Can you get me- ““Already doing it!” And sure, enough Tommy came up with sheets and pillows balancing in one arm, and a piece of cake in the other. “Thanks, Tommy” “No need, of course I’d do this. You were staying the night regardless” Sam chuckled taking the pillow to make a quick sleep space on the ground. Tommy immediately protested. “This is a suite! Don’t be an idiot! You made this comically large bed-there’s space” “It’s fine- ““No! I got extras just in case someone’s a blanket hog” with a sigh Sam gave up setting himself down on the edge of the bed. “Good, now here” the cake was passed and the other’s found a space on the bed that fit them. Funnily enough no one slept at first all of them busy listening to Tommy, with newfound energy, explaining all the plans he had for the hotel. Sam occasionally took notes or interjected with his own add on ideas. Tubbo went to sleep during this time waking up as Tommy’s energy burned out, it was almost as if the two just knew when to take the other’s place. As Tommy lazily laid across some scattered pillows Tubbo rambled from books to places he’d seen and why he liked them. Ranboo listened attentively making sure to nod either to stay awake or make sure everyone knew he was listening. Sam passed out once the small sugar high he’d gotten burnt out causing everyone else to follow suit.

The Big Innit Hotel, Tommy was lucky enough to have it fulfill its purpose on the first night. It was indeed a haven for him and any who wanted it to be. Within moments the infectious air of peace and tranquility enveloped the four to the point of ridicule or foolishness. The ability to rest easy felt like a luxury. Being able to sit freely, at the top of his world, with the people he held close… to know they felt the same. Just this, just tonight, was worth so much. He’d never be able to thank them enough and he also knew he didn’t need to-that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Honestly half way through writing this I got the biggest wave of good feelings. Worked real hard on ths end too. Also, I make art and its also sorta decent. If you wanna slide me support follow @kettle_o on Twitter I make art.
> 
> Thanks for reading ;P


End file.
